Between the Dimensions
by Echowish
Summary: Aster falls into the Pokemon world and has to travel with a eccentric girl, Nina, as they search for the way back to duel Academy.


**Hello people! Im back after falling of the edge of the world. You should try it some time its quite fun, its kinda like a water slide but without the slide. Anyway I thought Id post some thing, so yeah. The characters might be OOC and if so please tell me, and I shall try to fix it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Pokemon, I do however own Nina and any other OC I throw in.**

**PS: That is my only disclaimer for the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aster looked upon the familiar Island as it manifested on the horizon. He was heading back to Duel Academy. He didnt really know why, he wasnt forced to go there. Maybe that was why, it was somewhere he went because he could. Or maybe he liked testing out the duelists attending one of the highest ranked dueling schools. It could also be for the excitement, something was always happening there, even if nothing was happening, something was happening. While he was contemplating this, the distance between him and Duel Academy had closed greatly. The island was now towering over the pro duelist.

He docked his boat and jumped on the small dock. He took a moment to figure out what he was going to do. He started to the woods, heading toward the Red dorm, after all, thats where his friends normally are. He got about five yards when a blinding light coming from underneath his feet slowly engulfed him. He did what any normal person would do, he screamed. Unbeknownst to him a certain bluenette had seen the whole ordeal and ran off to get help.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! was the only warning the preoccupied girl got before someone landed on top of her.

Owww, watch it will ya!She grumbled after prying her face from the ground. She waited a minute before she continued, Hey! Could ya get off me?

Oh, sorry, said the person who landed on her. A second later the weight vanished, and she got up and brushed herself off.

You should be! I was minding my own business when some stranger lands on my back! What kind of a guy just falls on a lady! She continued her rant, the brunette wasnt even looking at him. He recognized it, he knew the signs well. Not because he got on people nerves, he was always on the sidelines. Aster just stared at her. What possessed you to do such a thing? She turned to him, Youre heavy! she complained. Wow, that was blunt Aster thought. Whatre you staring at?!

He didnt hear her, he had stopped listening awhile ago. He realized that she had asked him something. Huh?

She sighed. Could ya at least try ta pay attention? Is that too much ta ask? She was calmer now. Aster turned to leave.

The girl realized that she had been ranting. She felt guilty for not letting him speak. She noticed his short gray hair, She thought it was weird considering hes about 16. She also thought wearing that white suit in the middle of the forest was weird.

Hey, wait a minute!She called, he stopped, and turned revealing blue eyes. After a moment, she realized that she was staring at him and regained her thoughts, Im Nina! she was about a foot away from him now. Aster blinked in surprise. Not just because of the sudden change in attitude, but because she was six feet away from him a second ago.

Im Aster, He said taking her outstretched hand and giving it a quick shake.

Where are ya headed ta Aster? Nina asked.

I dont know, he paused. You wouldnt happen to know where Duel Academy is, Would you? He asked.

Nina thought about this for a minute, Duel Academy, Duel Academy. Nope, doesnt ring a bell. Sorry.

No problem, Aster said. He didnt think she did anyway, but it was worth a shot.

He was about to leave again when Nina asked, Youre not from round here are ya?

No, howd yo-He began

Whered ya come from? Wheres this Duel Academy?

Duel Academy is on an island right off of Domino city.

And wheres Dom-ino? She asked, separating Domino into two words.

In Japan.

She came to a conclusion at that point, he was from another dimension. Hey Aster, How bout ya come with me ta Goldenrod?

Sure, Aster agreed, motioning her to take the lead she started walking in the opposite direction as Aster was trying to go a little while ago. He glanced behind his shoulder once before catching up with her.

* * *

The blunette ran through the forest as fast as his short legs could carry him. He was heading to the red dorm where he knew that Jaden would be. The run down dormitory was now visible through the trees. Jaden! He called as he approached his closest friend.

Whazzup, Sy? The brunette asked.

H-he vanished! Syrus exclaimed, !

Slow down, Sy, Jaden said to his panting friend. Who vanished?

Aster. Their friends had shown up now.

What about Aster? Alexis, the only girl of the group, asked.

Syrus saw him disappear, Jaden stated simply. Syrus was mad, why didnt he believe him?

Where? Asked a boy in a yellow blazer.

By the dock, Syrus said. Maybe Bastion would believe him.

Why would Aster come here, anyway? He has to be on the other side of Japan in a few hours, a boy with spiky black hair stated, as he glared at the scene in front of him.

How did you know that, Chazz? Jaden asked. This is a waste of my time Chazz thought as he pulled out the mini TV he watches during class. He turned it on and pointed the screen at them.

_In just a few hours Zane Trusdale and Aster Pheonix will face off in the rematch of the century! This duel is sure to- the_ reporters voice announced, before Chazz turned off his TV and put it back into his pocket. The others just stared.

Im not exactly sure Id go as far to say rematch of the century, Syrus said.

Theyre reporters; theyre paid to make things seem more intresting than they actually are, Bastion said flatly.

Really? Syrus asked. That explains a lot.

You have a mini TV?! Jaden asked Chazz. I want one! Wait is that what youre doing during Crowlers lectures?

No, I take notes during Crowlers class, I watch TV during Banners. He stated as-matter-of-factly, before realizing what he had said. He spun around.

So you do watch TV during class, Jaden smiled.

I-I didnt mean that!

Yes you did.

No I didnt! Chazz yelled and started to chase Jaden. They argued and Bastion and Syrus were talking about reporters. Alexis was getting annoyed. Was she the only one who cared about Aster.

All of you just shut up!She snapped. They all stared at her.

Whats wrong Alexis? Jaden asked.

Aster might have disappeared, Im I the only one whose worried? She asked. Bastion, Chazz, and Jaden nodded. Just then Syrus got an idea.

Hey! Lets go to the dock! Ill show you he was here! Syrus decided and ran off. Everyone followed.

**A Few Minutes Later**

See!See! Its Asters boat!Syrus exclaimed pointing to the only boat there.

Thats Asters boat alright, Bastion said.

We should start looking, Jaden stated.

For what? Alexis asked.

For anything, Jaden replied, as he was looking in some nearby bushes. The others started searching too.

* * *

**And Thats chapter 1. What cha think? Hopefully therell be no more writers block and the world will be a happy place. Oh, and thatll probably be the last well hear from duel academy for awhile.**

** Please R&R^.^**


End file.
